babyboobustersbackupfandomcom-20200214-history
Siyewituyi Wetihushewu
don't edit this page unless you're making her more mary-sueish. make sure the writing style is that of a "noob" ~ Requiem Blanchett Personality very smart and kind shes very nice and happy but shes also a bully and very very sad she's depressed sheis cursed with immmortality so she cant die she has black hair Backstory she is very smart and kind shes very nice and happy she was borned from elsa and spiderman and hse was born with immortality so she live longer than her parents :3 her parents were so nice to her and gave her all the love for all of her childhood UWU they hurt her evry day since she was born and she was kidnap by EVIL SENPAI BUDO IS SO MUCH BETTER UGH >:((( then her bf jeff the killer came in andd saved her then they both got married and gave birth to elsa so shes the mother of elsa 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ** siyewituyi wetihushewu it's a japanese name UWU it's not like those sounds dont exist in the japanese language or anything baka im legit japanese :((( * When is your birthday? ** all days of the year exept for halloween * Your blood type? ** sparkly * Please tell us your three sizes? ** i have big breast and im skinny im also tall * Tell us about your family composition. ** i have kids * What's your occupation? ** what * Your favourite food? ** mochi nyaaaaaaa * Favourite animal? ** nekos NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * Favourite subject? ** speeling * Dislike subject? ** speeling * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ** im bisexual but i dont like girls UwU * Do you enjoy school? ** ya everyone loves me im so popular but im bullied and everyone hates me * Are you in any school clubs? ** all of them i beet budo in martian arts and i can draw a stick figure and i can turn on a camera and i can walk and i can swim and im secretly a ghost vampire i can never die and i can make potions and i can play the triangle and i can cook a s'more and i like to start drama and i can water a flower and im so pro at fortnite * What's your motto? ** stay kawaii!!!!!!! * Your special skill? ** everything * Tell us about your treasure? ** gold an d diamonds * Describe yourself in a single word? ** kawaii and shy and social and bullied and popular and perfect and mean and nice * Your forte? ** fortnite is so cool * Your shortcomings? ** im not short * Places in your memories? ** jail i got arrested for stealing a kawaii desu hat from a store!!!!! its not fair!!!!!!!!! it was so KAWAII NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * What is your favourite drink? ** the blood of my enemies :3 * How good can you swim? ** im the water goddess so i can swim prerfectliy * Your timing in 50-meter race? ** 1 secod * Your hobby or obsession? ** im obsessed over ayanos SENPAI im a rival i will KILL for my senpai i love Him * Disliked food? ** i dont like senpai why does ayano like him budo is good with her * Anything you want most currently? ** a kawaii desu hat * Afraid of heights? ** no im not afraid of anything >:3 * Dislike thunder? ** yes im scared of it * Rainy or sunny? ** i like the rain i hate rainy days * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ** yes * What do you eat for breakfast? ** mochi and RAMEN * Do you believe in ghosts? ** I AM A GHOST * Can you play any musical instruments? ** the triangle * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ** im kawaii either way * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ** elsa is my sister * Do you have a cellphone? ** ya * How long is your commute to school? ** 1 sdecond i can teleport * Do you have more friends than most? ** yes im popularest in school i have no friends * Your favourite sports? ** NETBALL * How good can you cook? ** i like books * Favourite colours? ** pink gold purple im not like other girls * Anything you can never forgive? ** if u kill my senpai ill kill u and rawr at you RAWR x3 *pouncez on u* o3o xD * How tall are you? ** im so tall im short * Shoe size? ** i dont like SHOES * Your dreams? ** to marry senpai * Do you have any marriage desires? ** senpai * Do you dislike hot drinks? ** im too hot for a drink * Do you like bitter coffee? ** im too young * Bed time? ** futon time you mean x3 * Wake up time? ** too desu for one~ * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ** FUTON * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ** what * Do you have any tips on losing weight? ** using magic powers * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. * What's the name of your school anthem? * What's your favourite flower? * What's your favourite saying? * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? * What comes to mind when you think about spring? * And summer? * What about fall? * And then the winter? * If you had a time machine, where would you go? * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? * What's your allowance? * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. * What are your hobbies? * Tell us your weight. * What are you capable of? * What do you wear when you go to bed? * Has anyone ever asked you out? * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? * Tell us about your daily routine. * What is something you always carry with you? * Western food? Japanese food? * How do you commute to school? * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? * Where are you living right now? * What kind of place is it? * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? * Do you like roller coasters? * How's your eyesight? * What's your favourite holiday? * What job do you have in school? * What do you do in your freetime? * How long do you study every day? * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? * What do you do on the weekends? * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? * Are the school rules really strict? * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? * How many friends do you have? * Do you take any detours when you go home? * Are you interested in any actors? * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session?